


Зеркало

by Achernar



Series: Адмиралы [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: Альтернативный конец к "Преврати меня в своё сердце" после третьей главы.Собственно "Преврати меня в своё сердце": https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428110/chapters/14714617





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный конец к "Преврати меня в своё сердце" после третьей главы.  
> Собственно "Преврати меня в своё сердце": https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428110/chapters/14714617

Чудес не бывает. Не бывает, не бывает, не-бы-ва-ет - гранёными буквами на полированной похоронной табличке. Заал не знает, кто её делал и вешал, ему вообще не нравится этот дешёвый фарс с памятным обелиском на "Нормандии". Ему мало что нравится в устройстве человеческих кораблей... Джейн поспорила бы, если бы была жива. Джейн Шепард - "коммандер Шепард". Всем почему-то сделали таблички с именами, а ей со званием, как будто подчёркивая, насколько она была, как это по-человечески... не от мира сего.  
Заал неуместно думает, что почти не помнит, как она выглядела - люди всё равно все слишком похожи, помнит, что у неё было подвижное лицо, и вообще она была шумной, яркой и нахальной, и её всегда было слишком много.  
Личных вещей от Джейн остаётся тоже неожиданно много для солдата и вечного странника. Три инструментрона (один сломанный), коллекция кораблей, стопка открыток с видами Цитадели, арсенал расчёсок с выломанными зубьями и арсенал бутылок в маленьком сейфе у кровати (все открытые и в разной степени опустошённые), совершенно абсурдное количество одежды (большая часть нестиранная и измятая), какие-то фотографии, блокноты, исписанные под всеми углами, книги с замятыми страницами, обёртки от конфет, занимающая целый ящик, разной степени использованности разнообразная косметика, здоровенное треснувшее посредине зеркало на стене...  
Заал уже почти жалеет, что удрал с восстановления ретранслятора и напросился присутствовать при выносе всего этого хлама - это бессмысленно, это нелогично, это ни к чему. Чудес не бывает - это глупый способ похоронить её для самого себя.  
Чудес не бывает: героиня Галактики Джейн Шепард была обычной и не особо опрятной человеческой женщиной - и в памятном музее, в который было принято решение превратить "Нормандию", всему этому, конечно, не место.  
Заал думает, что это правильно и неправильно одновременно - то, что от настоящей Джейн памяти не останется, останется безликая героиня, а не женщина с отвратительным чувством юмора и ни разу не героичными страхами и надеждами.  
Заал думает, что это правильно и неправильно одновременно - то, что он не захотел ей ничего говорить, отложил до победы, на "потом", которого не наступило.  
Заал думает, что слишком много думает - до абсурдного желания вцепиться в этот бытовой мусор и не дать его выбросить - хотя куда его, не на Раннох же везти с собой.  
Он всем мешается, даже когда забирается с ногами в угол дивана. Мебель решили оставить, только - какое мерзкое кощунство - перестелить постель чистым. В разбитом зеркале напротив он отражается так, будто у него повреждён шлем, трещина точно посередине.  
Трещина точно посередине всего него.  
Заал забирает из всех вещей Джейн только зеркало, застревает с ним в дверях лифта и чуть не роняет, пока пытается перевернуть на весу так, чтобы вошло. Почему-то всё, что связано с Джейн, так или иначе превращается в идиотскую комедию положений - даже после её смерти. Заал долго пытается поймать тот же угол, что в её каюте - чтоб казалось, что трещина в зеркале - это трещина в щитке шлема, но почему-то так и не может. Зеркало вообще оказывается никуда невозможно пристроить, оно мешается в его крошечной каютке настолько, что в итоге приходится класть его на пол, класть на него матрас и спать прямо так.  
Комедия положений. Трагикомедия положений. Джейн бы оценила.  
Зеркало ломается окончательно в тот день, когда кварианская армада улетает из Солнечной системы домой - Заал точно знает, что никогда и ни за что не вернётся - может, пол был неровным, и он его просто раздавил, может, ещё что-то.  
Заал думает, что это снова так правильно и так неправильно - что материальной памяти о Джейн у него всё-таки не останется. И ещё - что осколком зеркала так легко пропороть костюм: случайность, никто не застрахован, на чужой планете смерть от заражения - вопрос нескольких часов...  
А потом берёт совок и бережно сгребает осколки, не прикасаясь.


End file.
